Sapientia Vita
'Sapientia-' The Truth Seeker “AWAKEN- young one” This is how she was born, pulled from the darkness into light standing tall and proud as a High Elf. Her sharp, pointed features, long dark hair and violently green eyes stared unabashed into her new world. She was fully grown but only in body. She knew her name, one not given to her but one she chose: Sapientia, The Truth Seeker. A passion built in her that couldn’t be quenched, a desire to understand, and a desire for Wisdom. She imagined this was how all her people were created by the Vanessi: spoken into existence with their essence just appearing. However, as she grew older, she learned her birth, while not unheard of, was uncommon. A Vanessi had chosen her. However, she was unsure for what purpose or who made the command for her to awaken in her elven city. She grew older living in Silver Hall of Lindala; her life was peaceful. She learned many things over the next 200 years of her new life. She learned mathematics, how to tend and care for nature which was essential in all elf culture. She was taught music, writing, art and theology. She learned of the other races, of Goblins, Dwarves, Orcs but her favorite were the Humans. She admired mankind, for their resilience in their short lives. Their ability to create, discover and conquer all in a mere 100 years. While she loved her academic studies, her favorite subject was learning how to handle herself in battle. She learned strategy as well as how to hold her own ground. All elves were known for their ability to fight. Their extremely quick, cat like reflexes made them natural warriors. Sapientia came alive when fighting. She could leave her reserved self and become something formidable. Sapientia was taught to wield most weapons but her favored blade to use was a dual ended weapon. This blade was unusual for High Elves most preferred long swords but there were a few masters who Sapientia trained with and who took a liking to her fiery spirit. One in particular was an older High Elf. He had over seen Sapientia’s schooling since she had appeared in Lindala. His name was Cupitor, and he was the closest Sapientia had to a father. Cupitor and Sapientia would often spend many hours together discussing strategy, or the Gods and wondering about the secrets life held. When Sapientia came of elven age around 250 years she was given her own blade, a gift from her teacher Cupitor. This was a mark of adulthood for Sapientia. Her weapon was crafted by the master smith’s of the elves. The weapon was a beautiful double sided piece and the blades shown like gold but were as hard and as durable as dragon hide. The smith's work was beautiful, the weapon was smooth and crafted in the elvish fashion with the elegant curved blade, which did not have any imperfection in the metal. The curved and elegant blade was unimaginably sharp and had elvish runes etched into the sides. The runes read verum on the right side which meant true, this was a reminder of her personal lessons, which were to stay true to her mind. To remember who she was, where she came from and what she stood for. The left read vertias, meaning truth, this was to remind her to always look for truth. She was taught there is no greater wisdom than searching for the truth. The weapon was one of her most prized possessions a reminder of her teacher and what she learned in Lindala. As she grew past 250 years and into what High Elves call “older life” she yearned for adventure, answers to why she was called into being and by who. She stood before the Elven Council to grant her freedom to roam the domain of Ura looking for her answers. They agreed and she left the next day with Verum and Vertias on her back destined for the realm of Rhivic. She wished to visit her cousins the Ashen Elves who communicated with Unquala. Since her God Kalyar, offered no answers perhaps Unquala had insight for her unusual birth. Photo Credit: Natalie Thomas Check out a Digital Marketing Website Category:Biographies Category:Recruit Category:Journeyman